


Grace/Grace

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Grace and Frankie - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbians, Nicknames, One Shot, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Inspired by a headcannon I made on tumblr about Frankie nicknaming Grace as “Kelly” because she reminds her of Grace Kelly and Grace secretly loving it but pretending to be annoyed.





	Grace/Grace

With a stretch of stiff and forever aching muscles, Grace arose from the couch. Each of her most overused joints popped. Her hips cracked in a way that would be concerning to most, but she was used to it by now. One of her knees crunched. The other one was still stiff and Grace had to slowly unbend it. Her ankles weren’t too loud this time. Her wrists popped at the end of her stretch. She let out a soft, grumpy groan that was just loud enough for Frankie to hear as she ransacked their refrigerator. 

“You say something, Kel?” 

Grace rolled her eyes. Frankie had nicknamed her nickname. A nickname that only mildly annoyed her but deep down inside she might just die if Frankie ever stopped calling her by it. 

“No, Frankie. I didn’t say anything. What are you doing in there anyway?” 

“I’m starving!” Frankie’s voice was muffled as she spoke around a block of cheese. 

Grace scoffed at that. Frankie was probably high as a kite and would be eating her weight in junk food until she fell asleep. The binging was the worst part of Frankie’s high. The best part was that deep relaxation that was just a cloud of happiness around her. Grace loved it. Frankie’s eyes would glaze over in a daze. Each lazy smile she sent towards Grace made Grace’s grin shine two times brighter. The way her mouth curved around the vowels of each word she spoke made Grace’s heart clench in her chest. Those soft, silly giggles that fell from beautiful lips made Grace want to kiss her and never let her go. 

Not to mention how cuddly she got. Usually Grace wasn’t a cuddler. But since she and Frankie had developed a bit of a less than platonic friendship she was more interested in it. Cuddles while Frankie was high were even more intense. High Frankie liked to lay on Grace, wrap her arms around her waist and for once not reprimand her for being so thin. High Frankie also liked to lay kisses anywhere she could find. She liked to trace soft circles into Grace’s skin, write words with her fingertips, trace patterns and masterpieces along her flesh. 

Grace knew she had about five seconds until Frankie begged her make her something to eat. Of course Grace would do it but not without complaining. She straightened out her top and before she set foot towards the kitchen Frankie opened her mouth. 

“K, will you cook for me?” Frankie put on her biggest, most irresistible pouts. Her reddened blue eyes softened into glazed over orbs of adorable-ness that Grace couldn’t say no to. She hardly ever said no to Frankie anyway… 

Okay, Grace says no to Frankie a lot but only when it’s unreasonable, unrealistic, wreckless even. Sometimes Frankie’s ideas were simply too much for Grace to do. 

So overall, Grace says no to Frankie’s pout a lot, but not every single time. 

Grace deep sighed. Another nickname for her nickname. She actually enjoyed K. It was simple and cute and it could stand for anything. She liked it a hell of a lot better than if Frankie had just called her G. 

“Yes, I’ll cook for you.” She said with a half smile. Frankie was lucky she was cute. “Sit down, and stop eating everything or I won’t have anything to cook with.” 

Frankie begrudgingly obliged to the request and sat down at the kitchen island. She watched as Grace -true to her name- gracefully floated around the kitchen and hummed to herself as she began preparing something for Frankie to eat. Frankie watched in awe of her timeless beauty, her elegance, her effortless class in just a simple task. That’s why Frankie had given her the nickname in the first place. 

“You’re staring.” 

“You know what sounds good right about now?” 

“If you say Del Taco I’m kicking you straight in the ass.” 

“That does sound good.” Frankie hummed. “The answer was a kiss. A kiss sounds really good right now, Kelly.” 

“The chocolate kind?” Grace didn’t even try to hide that huge grin of hers. She knew it wasn’t the chocolate kind. She knew it was her favorite kind of kiss. The Frankie kind. 

“No, the Grace kind.” 

Grace nodded at that. “It sure does. I’ll even give you two for calling me Grace.” 

“I wasn’t calling you Grace as in you. Grace as in Grace Kelly.” 

Grace rolled her eyes. “No kisses for you.” She muttered. 

“You really don’t see it?” Frankie frowned. She wasn’t entirely surprised by it. She knew Grace knew she was beautiful. She also knew Grace didn’t know how naturally beautiful she was. The clothing, the make up, all the work she put in made her appearance beautiful but Frankie saw her for real. She got to see the real Grace Hanson that beautiful woman with the elegance of Grace Kelly- Hence, the nickname. 

“If I remind you of Grace Kelly then call me Grace.” 

“But it’s already your name.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Grace, what’s the point of having a nickname if it’s just your real name?” Frankie frowned. Part of her knew that deep down Grace was loving it. The way her neck and ears reddened were an indication of it. 

“Well, I don’t know Frances. Maybe I don’t need a nickname and even if I did what makes you think I’d want someone else’s name?” 

“Maybe because it’s a compliment?” Frankie tried. “Or maybe because it’s cute? You don’t think it’s cute?” 

Grace exhaled a small puff of air and rolled her eyes. Of course she thought it was cute but she wasn’t about to tell Frankie that. That would mean she won and Grace Hanson doesn’t lose. 

“I like the name Kelly. I think it’s cute. You know she was a princess? Maybe I should call you that instead.” 

Grace faltered. “P-princess?” There was a tingly feeling in her chest that she desperately tried to push down. Why did she like that word falling from Frankie’s lips like that? 

Frankie didn’t even try to hide her smirk. She had Grace exactly where she wanted her. She loved a flustered Grace. Flustered Grace was the exact opposite of regular Grace and Frankie loved seeing her fall apart, 

“You like that nickname, Princess?” Frankie made sure to throw in a wink at her. Grace seemed to redden further. 

“Well,” Grace cleared her throat and pulled her shirt to straighten it out once again. This was all a lame attempt to pull herself together. “It’s certainly better than Kelly.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
